


情人节快乐

by paristhepilot



Series: 肮脏的成人童话 [7]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 5P, M/M, Multi, 我不知道还有啥了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 是个5P其实跟情人节没啥关系，只是我也懒得其名字而已。





	情人节快乐

达夫拉着你的手腕把你拽出房门，他攥住了你的血管，你的指尖发麻，好像皮肤正在被整块掀起。“你疯了吗？溜完冰来找他？”他怕被屋里的人听到，说话声音很小，在你听来带着蛇吐信子的嘶嘶声。你能闻到他身上的酒精和馊掉的酸味。“总得有一个人爽到。”你不意外地看到他下撇的嘴角。他还掐着你的手腕，拇指和食指间夹住了你的皮肤，疼痛是酸涩而尖锐的，你忍不住直往他身上贴，顶着胯去蹭他的皮裤。“或者是四个人。”你扭过头，是伊兹懒洋洋地靠在门框上。他睁不开眼睛，手揣在裤腰带里，整个人松松垮垮地就要散架。他也是磕了药来的。  
你笑嘻嘻地把手插进达夫的头发里，按着他的后脑勺把他往下拉。你横跨在他的大腿上，像是个婊子，一边亲他，一边在他的腿上前后摩擦自己。你在他的嘴巴里找寻残余的伏特加，却在他的臼齿间尝到了浆果的甜味。你用舌尖去舔弄，却还没吃到果肉，就听到史蒂文在床上哆哆嗦嗦地管你叫宝贝。达夫把你从他的腿上推了下去，说史蒂文一直要找你。  
史蒂文是只落水的金毛犬，头发都被汗湿了，他说是要见你，但你觉得他更想要海洛因。他朝着你张开双臂，是个孩子被抢走了心爱的玩具，只知道撒娇。你让他钻进你怀里，“好冷。”他含住了你的乳头，用舌头玩弄你敏感的皮肤，你憋得酸疼，发出一阵粘腻的呻吟。如果史蒂文每次都这样，那他大可以多戒几次毒。达夫叹了口气，也爬上床。史蒂文喊冷，但他的身子却烫得像是一块点燃的炭火。“他发烧了。”达夫说着亲了亲史蒂文打结的头发，“那不正好。”你托住史蒂文的下腋，让他跪在你身上。  
史蒂文的肠道比你的阴茎还要烫，你被他裹得舒服，像是捅进了一块刚出炉的蛋糕里，柔软，冒着热气。他本是撑在你的身上，扭着屁股吞吐你的阴茎，却被达夫抱着转了个身，你感觉史蒂文的肠道扭转，更紧地挤压你，你俩一起舒服地直哼哼。达夫双手捧住史蒂文的脸颊，史蒂文抬起头，你从后面抓住他的头发，你听到史蒂文发出带着呼噜的哼唧，又在舌尖尝到达夫嘴里泡了酒的甜味剂。  
“用上点牙齿，他喜欢那样。”伊兹走过的时候，隔着床位凑过去咬了达夫的肩膀一口，留下一个浅红色的牙印，达夫闷哼一声，你的眼睛却追着伊兹看向坐在墙角的埃克索，他还半张着嘴，没缓过神。你一进门就瞧见他了，他却好像没注意到你，只顾搂着伊兹的腰把他拉到自己身上。你扭过头看到你的小人们从他沾了精液的头发里钻出来，接二连三地冲向你跑来。你从不知道恐惧可以这么火辣，但肾上腺素填满了你的阴茎，你痉挛着射了出来，史蒂文热乎乎的肠道蠕动着吃进你流出来的玩意。你的小人是埃克索的克隆体，从你填不满的缝隙里钻进史蒂文的屁股，你感觉到他试探你的阴茎，撑开刚射完还没合上的穴口。埃克索的小小克隆体从那里跳进了你的身体里。他会从里面把你撕开吗？  
你跨过史蒂文，抓住达夫的手腕，你让他掐住你的喉咙，史蒂文被你俩挤着，更深地吃进你那根已经软掉的家伙。达夫听话地在埃克索开始呻吟的时候用力掐住你的脖子，你生硬地咽下一口口水，嗓子干涩而瘙痒，你咳嗽起来，达夫想要放手，你赶紧按住他，让他继续扼住你的气管。你的喉结颤抖着顶在他的掌心，你快要感受不到你的鼻尖了，而充血的耳朵里却还有埃克索的哭腔。达夫终于争夺了你的摆布，你张着嘴大口吞下甜滋滋的空气。  
史蒂文从你的肚子上爬了下来，他像只小狗一样枕着你的肩膀。他这会不哆嗦了，却还在发烧。你扭过头舔舔他的鼻尖，他裂开嘴又笑了，像是偶遇了主人的流浪狗，以为找到了家。“嘿！埃克索！”史蒂文突然在你耳边喊道，一个空酒瓶碎在另一侧的墙上，“你就是换个地方骑伊兹吗？给我滚过来。”史蒂文因为打断了他俩的性爱而扭屁股，好像是在摇尾巴。  
“你他妈的吸我的鸡巴吧！”玫瑰插着腰站在床边，他的头发因为精液黏在了一起。  
“好啊。”你鬼使神差地答道，史蒂文嗤嗤笑着让你爬了起来。  
你捧着埃克索的阴茎舔弄，前液粘在你的脸颊上，这时候有人把你的头发拢到了脑后，你猜是达夫，但其实无所谓的，你管不了那么多。他顺着你的脊椎舔下去，然后掰开了你的屁股。  
你先是小口含住埃克索吮吸，然后整根吞下。你的鼻子埋进他的阴毛里，他顶开了你的嗓子眼。达夫在后面舔弄你的括约肌，你在他把舌头伸进去的时候，裹着埃克索发出一个拖着尾音的呻吟，埃克索猛地抓住了你的头发，拽得你头皮生疼，你觉得你又硬了。史蒂文爬过来钻到你身下，他亲吻你的锁骨。  
埃克索按着你的后脑勺使用你的嘴，而达夫填满了你的屁股。你用嘴唇和舌头裹紧嘴里的阴茎，前液渗进你的牙齿间。埃克索撞得你往后退，达夫却掐着你的腰往前顶，你卡在中间，扭动着随他们索取。  
埃克索在你嘴里跳动着射了精，你被噎得想要呕吐，埃克索却没有把自己拔出去，他把精液直接送到了你的食道里，你却听到他哑着嗓子喊杰弗里。你第一次抬起眼睛去看他，没想着却瞧见伊兹半长的黑发埋在他的脖子旁，像是雄兽在标记他的母兽，你连达夫什么时候拔出去的都不知道。  
史蒂文突然狠狠咬了你一口，你吃痛地瞪他，却发现他又开始哆嗦。你用身子覆在他上面，他搂住了你的脖子。他又在喊你宝贝，说他骨头痛，屁股也痛。埃克索在旁边搭腔说：“被操了能不疼吗？”你想让他闭上他那张臭嘴，却终究没说出口。达夫捡起地上的被子裹住你俩，掖好被角后坐在了床边。伊兹突然抬起头来，埃克索的大半个脖子都红肿着，他也没吭声，把埃克索一个人扔在原地，一个人径直走进了卫生间。你们都听到他撬开了史蒂夫厕所里的活砖。史蒂夫一下整个人缩到了被子下面，你摸索着找到他的嘴唇，把手指塞进了他的嘴里，他呜咽着把你咬破流了血。  
达夫狠狠打了一下床垫，也冲进了厕所，争吵的动静吓坏了史蒂文，你抱住他滚烫的身子，哄孩子冲他嘘声，装作不知道埃克索连衣服都没穿就摔门跑了出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道不太适合情人节阅读，但我这不是提前发出来了吗？


End file.
